


In Your Dreams

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla doesn't just visit Angel in his dreams. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley’s worried about Angel. The vampire sleeps all night and day, yet never seems to get enough rest because he’s obsessed with Darla to an unhealthy extent. It’s starting to affect Angel’s performance significantly. 

Wesley’s said as much to Angel’s face, with no avail.

The worry clings to Wesley even as he drifts off to sleep and dreams of Darla taunting Angel, while the rest of the group stands behind them, helpless. It goes on and on, Darla’s sultry voice horribly droning on as she torments Angel, until she’s finally finished and Angel slinks away. Then she turns to Wesley and he waits for her piercing words.

But they don’t come. She strokes his hair and whispers how much better he is than Angel, how much smarter and interesting and her hands slide down his body… He wakes with a start, breathing hard and fast. 

But that’s only the first night he dreams of her. She comes back every night, telling him tender things and sweet nothings – and Wesley knows he’s under the same spell as Angel when he doesn’t want them to stop.

Wesley doesn’t just worry about Angel anymore. He worries about himself.


End file.
